


Worth It

by Drakyr



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakyr/pseuds/Drakyr
Summary: An exchange ficlet in which Aiden convinces Lambert to take a contract. (Rating is only for a little bit of suggestive dialogue and liberal use of swearing.)
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 69





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valdomarx (cptxrogers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptxrogers/gifts).



> This is a little fic-request-exchange between two almost-birthday-twins. :D 
> 
> I'm glad I did this - besides the overall fun of it, I got to start developing my own version of Aiden for future writing and that was worth it (ha ha get it like the title). The idea for Lambert and Aiden's relationship is that they're together at this point, but haven't admitted to their ~*deeper feelings*~ yet. Read on, and enjoy!

Lambert looked over the contract again, shaking his head. “This is barely worth the effort, Aiden.”

“’Barely worth it’ is still worth it, isn’t it?” Aiden shrugged, eyes shining beneath his hood. “An extra coin or two could come in handy.”

“Not if you’re too afraid to use ‘em, you penny-pincher.”

Aiden huffed. “I’m just being prepared for an emergency. Besides, it’s not like there’s anything keeping us in _this_ village.”

He had a point. Lambert looked around at what little bit of a town surrounded the notice board. There wasn’t much else _but_ the notice board, really. The residents’ stink-eye was the only thing worse than the actual stink of mud and pig shit. Witchers didn’t seem welcome here, but there wasn’t anything to be welcome to, anyway.

“Well?” prodded Aiden.

Despite all the evidence in Aiden’s favour, Lambert couldn’t let go yet. “I think the reason you want to take this contract is because of all the begging and pleading.” The Wolf witcher began reading part of the contract in his best imitation of peasant drawl. “’Our nights’re filled with terror. Please, won’t someone save us from this phantom? We’ve little to spare, but it’s yours if you can stop it. Gods ‘ave mercy on our souls.’ I know you’re soft Aiden, but _come on_.”

“If you think you can make me feel bad for wanting to help people – “ Aiden leaned in closer. “ – it won’t work.”

If they weren’t in public, Aiden would’ve sealed that with a kiss. It was in his eyes. Despite Aiden having typical yellow witcher eyes, Lambert couldn’t help but be drawn to them; they were always full of life. There was a light there that had somehow stayed against the tide of shit that fate threw at him. He was one of the few people Lambert knew who seemed to actually have a soul – and he loved Aiden for that. He’d be damned if he could say it aloud yet, though. Instead, he swallowed hard, resisting the urge to kiss him anyway.

“ _Fine_ ,” he conceded. Aiden smiled. “Like you said, there’s fuck-all here. Let’s go.”

The two of them mounted their horses, turning them in the direction of the village that issued the contract. No one was upset to see them leave; they sure as hell wouldn’t miss that backwater dump, either.

“I knew you’d see things my way.”

“Yeah, sure, Whiskers.”

Aiden’s eyes narrowed. The nickname derived from the three slim scars that marked his left cheek and looked, ironically, like cat’s whiskers. “You know, if anyone else ever called me that, I’d throw them into the nearest, dirtiest ditch.”

“No need, I’m dirty enough,” Lambert remarked, grinning.

“You are.” Aiden waggled his eyebrows once. In the shadow of his hood, only the other witcher could really see the motion. “Some days, you’re more hog than wolf, but I wouldn’t trade a single one of those days with you away.”

Lambert caught himself looking into the light of Aiden’s eyes again. His voice softened unconsciously. “Yeah, you’re worth it, too.”


End file.
